A Samhain's night dream
by thingsabout
Summary: A Once Upon a Time Halloween fanfiction. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, Madam Mayor..." Emma said, teasingly, as she provocatively inched closer to Regina.


**Title:** A Samhain's night dream

**Author: **thingsabout

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

**Pairing**: Swan Queen (Regina Mills/Emma Swan)

**Rating**: M

**Author's note:** This fiction was born out of pure boredom. Made the accompanying gifs for the longest time now and they were gathering dust in my drafts' box until I could come up with a good/witty caption. But it didn't happen. So tonight, when I got home, the idea popped in my mind.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me. I own nothing.

Enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

"But Mom... All my friends from school are going!" Henry pleaded as he and Regina entered _Granny's_.

"Henry, we've discussed this and I am sorry, but you can't. I am already planning to work at home tonight since everyone is apparently _not_ available... I don't have anyone to watch over you this evening." They both sat at one of the tables and across from each other.

"You could go with me." The boy replied, matter-of-factly. Regina looked at him as if he had grown an extra head on his shoulders.

"Henry, that is out of ques..."

"I could go with Henry, Madam Mayor!" Ruby interrupted, chirpily, upon hearing the conversation. "If that is fine by you, of course..." She adjusted her tone when she reminded herself who she was talking to.

Regina took a glance in Ruby's direction. All things considered, her invitation could have not come in a better moment. The older woman didn't object much, if at all, in letting Henry go trick or treating with the young waitress. One could say she felt a little guilty for having discussed this matter with Henry and her answer being a firm 'no'. Her mind had wandered to Emma Swan as a possibility, despite the obvious antics between them. Henry could spend the night with her, since Regina wasn't given to these festivities. That prospect soon faded, when over a phone call earlier on, Emma told Regina she'd also be occupied during the evening and probably most of the night.

Sensing he probably had gotten his wish come true, Henry smiled broadly.

"Miss Lucas, I wouldn't want to impose..." Regina said in an apologetic manner, a bit thankful for the offer.

"It's no trouble at all." Ruby honestly said, with a smile. She turned to Henry. "So, Henry! Do you have a costume or not?"

"I really don't have one... I wasn't exactly supposed to go..." He dejectedly replied. It half hit Regina like a dry blow on the stomach and an uneasy grin formed in her lips

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out! I'll help you!" Given that it was nearly mid-afternoon, time was not exactly on their side. Ruby turned to Regina. "My shift is over in thirty minutes. Would it be a problem if Henry stayed here with me till then? We'll work on his costume afterwards."

"No, not at all, Miss Lucas." Regina replied.

Ruby grinned, exchanging accomplice looks with Henry. "Great. What time do you want me to have him home, Madam Mayor?"

"Well, I'll leave that to your discretion, Miss Lucas. I know he is in good hands."

Ruby acknowledged the vote of confidence with a light nod.

"Just don't let him eat too much candy..." Regina added, with a fake condescending tone, knowing her remark would elicit a reaction from Henry.

"Mom!"

"Alright." The brunette exhaled. "Thank you once more, Miss Lucas. I surely owe you." She addressed the young woman with an earnest smile.

Ruby's cheeks slightly blushed upon the Mayor's words. She took out her small notebook. "What'll you be having?"

Regina was about to reply when she looked at her watch. "Nothing, I'm afraid." She rose from the table and addressed her son.

"Have fun, dear." Regina affectionately kissed Henry's temple and exited the diner.

* * *

The causality of it all would have generated the same result, independently of whatever way it would have been played out. In the never-ending Tom & Jerry roles they so deftly incarnated, Regina Mills and Emma Swan found some common grounds in which to dwell. Such grounds were Henry and that all too caring hate they nurtured for each other.

The house was quiet, as it was most of the time, though this quietness had a different tone. Regina was working in her office, alone. Henry wasn't home. Her thoughts were disrupted by the doorbell. She took a quick glance at the clock on her desk and wondered who could it be at this time. Henry had left some time ago, surely it could not be him returning so soon. Or maybe it was him and something had happened. She rose from her desk and descended the ornate staircase that led to the house's entrance. Opening the front door revealed a distraught Emma Swan on her doorstep.

"Oh... Good evening!" Emma said as she slid her chilled hands into her jacket's pockets.

"Good evening, Sheriff." Regina greeted the younger woman. "How may I help you?"

"I thought I could still pick Henry and go trick or treating with him for a little while." Emma let out a hopeful smile

"He _has_ gone trick or treating. With Miss Lucas. I thought you were busy for the night."

"He has?" It caught Emma by surprise, but she returned to the topic. "I was... I mean, am. I just had a bit of a break now and I wanted to see him." Emma supported a slightly defeated expression, coupled along with some tiredness.

Regina hid her hands in her trousers' pockets as well. The wind started to pick up more strongly. "I'm sorry your trip here turned out to be unfruitful."

"I should be going anyway. Maybe I bump into him on my way to the station." Emma headed to her cruiser.

"Miss Swan..." Regina addressed the departing Sheriff. Emma turned and faced the Mayor again. "I'm sure Henry won't be long now. Would you like a drink? You look like you need one." Regina offered, noticing Emma slightly quivering in her Sheriff's jacket, under the windy, brisk night air.

Emma spun on her heels, facing the mayor again. "Well, while I appreciate the offer, Madam Mayor, I'm still on duty..." The sheriff replied, a faint smile on her lips.

"One drink won't cloud your senses, Sheriff." Regina insisted. For some reason, she thought it would give the blonde the bit of slack she seemingly needed.

"I beg to differ. Last time I accepted one of your drinks, I nearly got killed. Not to mention another DUI added to my record." Emma smiled sarcastically now.

Regina chose not to address the blonde's remark. "Perhaps some hot chocolate would make you change your mind?" It was Regina's final offer. Emma groaned inside, but did not show her internal distress.

"Hot chocolate. Sure. I could use something warm." Emma half shrugged as she followed behind the brunette.

* * *

They stepped inside the house, which always seemed to enthral Emma a bit more every time she was there. Nothing ever seemed out of place and everything complemented itself.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'm sure you know your way around. I'll be with you shortly." Regina disappeared into the kitchen while Emma stepped into the living room. The fireplace nestled a roaring fire and Emma chose the closest seat to it. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she immediately extended them to the shortest yet safest distance from the flames. She was beginning to feel her fingers again.

After a moment or two, Regina appeared, with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the coffee table. Emma swayed away from the fire, lured by the enticing scent that now filled the room. Two steaming cups and gingerbread cookies were on display for the taking.

"Cookies?" Emma raised a brow a bit in disbelief, while picking up one of the mugs and helping herself on the sweet treat.

"I figured you might have not eaten in a while." Regina sat across her, cup in hand.

Was Regina Mills showing some concern for her well-being? Unintentionally or not so much, Emma disguisedly sniffed her cup. A faint scent of something Emma could not yet identify filled her nostrils. The action didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Afraid of food poisoning... dear?" She calmly sipped her chocolate, before casting a teasing glance at Emma.

"Should I be?" Emma replied in the same defiant tone.

"Rest assured, your cocoa hasn't been tampered. At least not with poison, that is." Regina grinned.

Emma waited for a more elaborate answer.

"Vanilla and amaretto. Hardly lethal in the used dosage." A smirk played across the brunette's features, while she looked at the blonde. Emma took a sip of her beverage and immediately felt the slightly bitter aftertaste of the alcohol, coupled with the sweetness and smoothness of the vanilla and the chocolate. It was different from her regular, down-to-straight cinnamon and whipped cream chocolate, but she decided she definitely liked it.

"It's... good." Through a satisfied grin came the verdict as Emma ate one of the cookies.

"You're welcome." Regina leaned against the sofa, genuinely pleased. "I am glad you are enjoying it."

"Well, it's not every day that I get to eat such home-made delicacies. From Madam Mayor herself, nonetheless." Emma's tone was purposefully ambiguous. Even though they did not see each other eye-to-eye at times, they often fell into this neutral, even comfortable, banter between them.

Regina let the remark linger for a moment before attempting to reply to it. The loud bang disrupted both women's thoughts. Emma immediately stood on her feet in alert and gestured Regina to stay put. She proceeded to investigate the source of such cacophony, drawing her gun in the process. She reached the kitchen and looked through the window. Some of the street lights were off. A second bang assaulted her ears and it seemed as if the room had trembled under her feet, the lights flickered heavily.

"What's going on?" Regina hastily appeared behind Emma, who in turn, jumped in her boots, nearly pointing her gun in the brunette's direction.

"Jesus, Regina! I told you to stay in the living room!" Emma exhaled heavily, drawing back the gun.

"I wasn't going to stay there..." Regina lightly gestured with her hands, to make her point. "With you here."

Regina Mills was definitely showing some concern for her well-being. A smirk played across the blonde's face.

"Fine." Emma exhaled. "It's probably better that we don't split up. After all, it's Halloween..." Emma's voice trailed off as she teased the brunette with a fake scared expression on her face.

"That is not even remotely funny, Miss Swan." Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Sheriff's attitude.

"Oh lighten up, Regina!" At this points, all the lights gave out and they were immersed in utter darkness, aside from the dim moon light that came through the window.

Emma's eyes darted upwards, in an exasperate plea. "Seriously?" Letting out a deep sigh, she steadied herself for a bit. In the dark, they could barely distinguish shapes, bodies and faces.

"OK, I have to go outside and see what's going on. The power outage must have had its origin somewhere near here." She holstered her gun. "Now, you stay here. And I mean it!" Regina was about to protest when, after a bit of trial and error with her hand, Emma grabbed her wrist. "Stay inside."

The mayor dryly swallowed as the Sheriff's hand held her and was thankful for the shadows that so compliantly hid the emotion that was now coursing through her.

Emma gave her a gentle squeeze before letting go. "I'll be right back." She trod her way across the kitchen and managed to find the back door.

Regina leaned against the counter, her arms crossed tightly around her. In the stillness of the darkened room, she took a deep breath and accessed what had just happened to her moments ago.

Of all people, was Emma Swan showing concern for her?

She was. And what frightened her the most, more than concern, was what she felt just instants ago about the blonde. Regina tried to dismiss her thoughts when the sound of a lock opening pointed to Emma Swan's return. Closing the door behind her, she addressed the mayor.

"Regina?" She called out, in a seemingly empty room.

"I'm here." Came the short reply.

"A tree snapped in half and fell over the power cables in the backyard. It hit the shed outside. Seems the power is down for the entire block... I've reported it to the electrical company already, but they can't seem to do much about it until morning."

Regina didn't move from where she was leaning. She heard the faint rustle of denim and steps as she sensed Emma approaching. Once more, the fumbling in the dark willed that Emma Swan's hand landed against Regina's waist. The brunette inhaled sharply over the unexpected touch.

"Um... Sorry. Everything okay?" Emma inquired.

"Everything's fine, Sheriff."

"Well, I think I have a working flashlight in the car. I'll be right back." Emma proceeded to head towards the entrance, but was stopped by a hand holding her. It pulled her back, making her turn once more. She felt the same hand rest over her waist. A smirk formed in the blonde's lips.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, Madam Mayor..." Emma said, teasingly, as she provocatively inched closer to Regina. The brunette, in turn, tightened the grip over Emma's waist, while her free hand looked for support on the counter's surface. That made the sheriff push the brunette even further against the counter that was behind her. A short and seemingly controlled breath escaped the mayor's lips. Sensing no other no opposition from Regina, Emma rested both her hands on top of the counter, effectively trapping the older woman between her arms. One of blonde's hand landed over the one Regina already had there.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Miss Swan." Regina replied, in a calm manner, even though all efforts to keep that posture seemed to go astray, as Emma leaned forward. The blonde's fingers tentatively drew lingering patterns on her hand, the one she had on the counter.

"I'm only afraid of being in the dark... with you." She finally uttered, in a purposefully dubious sentence, so very close to a whisper. Emma's fingers stubbornly and finally entwined themselves with Regina's as the sheriff let the affirmation sink a bit in her mind, before bringing her lips just beside Regina's ear.

"Afraid of what might happen?" Emma asked, in her ever teasing tone. The warm breath trickled the nervous ends in the mayor's earlobe.

"No." It was the brunette's turn to murmur against Emma's ear. "Afraid of what won't." Regina pulled slightly away and stopped when she sensed the warm breath on her cheek. It took nothing but a lazy turn of her head and her lips were now upon Emma's. It was just a graze, to which another followed and Regina's body slightly slumped backwards as Emma responded to the light peck. The sheriff's lips, despite lightly cracked from the unforgiving Maine weather, were full and so very inviting. The mayor reached up to gently cup the sheriff's face with both hands. Quickly brushing her mouth over Emma's, she purposedly chose not to linger and pulled back again. She paused for a moment to try and study Emma. The blonde's expression was not easily discernible, under the dim, filtered light, but the mischievous glint in her eyes had changed into something else.

Regina pulled Emma for another kiss, mouth on the blonde's again, pressing closer this time. The softness of the brunette's lips slightly contrasted with Emma's. Regina concentrated for a few moments on the contour of them and how perfectly their mouths fit, much alike two puzzle pieces finding their match.

For some moments, it was as if time itself had stopped for them and the kiss grew in intensity. Pulling away slowly, Regina opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had them closed. Through the shadows, she could tell Emma also had hers closed. After a few seconds, the blonde opened them and it truly was Regina's turn to stop breathing. In the faint light, the fire she saw in Emma's eyes coursed through the brunette's body. There was definitely no turning back now.

Stepping further into the flames, Regina turned them around and languidly pushed against Emma, hips and breasts pressed into one another. Her left hand was around the sheriff's waist and her right was on the back of Emma's neck, fingers buried in soft, fair hair. Parting her lips slightly, she placed soft kisses along the curve of Emma's neck before trailing the tip of her tongue back over the same path. Opening her mouth a bit more, Regina began to suckle gently at the tender spot in the crook between neck and collarbone. Emma moaned softly and grabbed a handful of Regina's shirt, tugging on it. Suckling just slightly harder to elicit a louder moan, Regina drifted her left hand from Emma's waist up the sweep of her back, her fingertips memorizing the shape through the blonde's shirt.

Feeling a bit bold, Emma slid her lips to Regina's chin and again to the mouth. She lingered on the brunette's lower lip, gently sucking it and drawing her tongue tip over it before kissing her fully, her tongue softly crashing into the mayor's. The younger woman's hands began roaming over the mayor's body with more fervour, finding their way up her shirt and resting on the warm skin of her back.

They surely didn't want to end the kiss, but somewhere along that path, in their minds, they knew they had to. At least for the moment. Slowly pulling away, their faces were still close as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The darkness that enveloped them was no longer an issue.

* * *

Upstairs, in the mayor's room, Emma stood mere inches away from the older woman, smiling in a most fiendish manner. Regina only had a moment to gather her thoughts. She could smell Emma's hair, softly scented by something faintly herbal. She could feel the warmth coming from the blonde's body and could do little more than stand there, a little unsure of herself. Emma's smile slowly grew before she whispered, her voice rasp with anticipation.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this happening."

Regina felt the blonde's hand brush her arm, fingernails scraping ever so gently across the skin before Emma grasped her hand. The skin prickled gently wherever the blonde touched and Regina felt her pulse begin to race. The sheriff stepped even closer, her thigh almost touching Regina's. Licking her lips once more, she leaned in and kissed the mayor. The incredibly soft sensation of that tender kiss sent jolts across Regina's body. On its own accord, one of her hands came to Emma's waist and wrapped around her back to pull her close. The brunette's other hand tangled softly in her hair. She felt a hand press across her inner thigh. She gasped lightly and took a half-step back, her calves hit the bed. Taking advantage of the small obstacle, Emma nibbled at the older woman's neck, making Regina quiver with sudden thrills.

"Emma..." Regina whispered, her voice throaty, heavy with need. The blonde silently responded, her nimble fingers unbuttoned the mayor's blouse, her trousers soon followed. Random kisses left a trail all over the brunette's skin. The sheriff's clothes quickly joined the mayor's, in a pile on the floor. Soon enough, they were both stripped from their garments. Emma stepped in with Regina and pushed her gently onto the bed. In a rare display, Regina let herself be pushed down, while a content Emma crawled on top of her.

Straddling herself carefully, she shifted her weight until she was pressing her knee between Regina's legs. The gentle invasion was welcomed by the brunette, who glided her hands down Emma's back and secured the blonde by the waist.

Feeling the urgency on Regina's hands, Emma took them and briefly pinned them to the bed, mostly to make a point.

"Eager much, Madam Mayor?" She asked with a tinge of malice. Regina would have responded if only the sensations weren't too much for her to handle. Emma's naked body and the barely noticeable motions, mostly the blonde's hips going against hers, elicited a quiet moan from her lips.

Emma leaned in, bringing most of her weight onto Regina, pushing them both against the mattress as their bodies glided against one another. Slender fingers entwined themselves with golden locks as wanting lips kissed deeply and passionately.

The blonde's fingertips grazed the tender flesh of Regina's inner thigh. Her fingers made a slow, tantalizing path across the hem of the brunette's underwear. Between one breath and the next, Regina felt the sheriff's fingers slip beneath the silk fabric to graze her centre, moist with desire and swollen with need.

The mayor's hands went to the bed as she furiously grasped the sheets. Her back arched at Emma's soft, maddening touch, who with sultry, teasing tones was quickly driving Regina to the edge. Her fingers slipped further between the brunette's folds, and she surely would have cried out, if at that moment, Emma's mouth had not covered hers. She moaned against the younger woman's lips as they kissed deeply. Emma's tongue prodded experimentally while her fingers explored the other woman's depths. Regina's hips bucked against her hand, wanting more, wanting so much more that the sheriff promptly obliged. The more her fingers filled the brunette, the closer it brought Regina to that breaking point. Her breath was reduced to ragged gasps, her pulse beat faster than a racing horse and her body was becoming stiff and hot against the blonde's.

With a burst, Emma felt Regina's body give in, carried over the climatic threshold as the older woman's hands grasped for her, hugged her, held her close as if she was life herself, through the unbelievable waves that coursed through the her body.

In time, Regina's breathing slowed down and her eyes opened to find Emma laying beside her, watching her. Under the soft light of the moon, the blonde gave her the most dazzling smile. Regina tried to return it, but she could not seem to rid herself of the shuddering feeling the sheriff had produced in her. Her eyes closed again as she revelled in the feelings she was experiencing.

"Well... this was quite the Halloween treat... Can't wait for Christmas now." Emma teased, propped on her elbow, as her fingertips lazily traced the brunette's bare arm. Regina inhaled deeply, next to her, before groggily opening her eyes again.

"It surely was for me..." Regina grinned sheepishly and Emma made a mental note on how adorable she looked. "Maybe..." She pulled herself closer to the sheriff. "It's time for your treat as well." Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lower lip in a bruising, but so very passionate kiss.

The sound of a closing door and a loud and resounding 'Mom?' coming from the lower floor made them instantly snap from their mellow aftermath.

"Henry!" Regina nearly sprung out of bed, going for her clothes. An also bewildered Emma Swan mimicked her actions.

"Now it would be a good time to pull one of your tricks, Madam Mayor!" Emma said, while getting getting into her own jeans.

"There's no time for that. Get into the bathroom!" Already dressed, Regina shooed the half naked sheriff out of the bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom. Before she was confined to the improvised hideout, Emma managed to steal a kiss from a very distressed Regina. It caught the brunette by surprise.

"Happy Halloween, Madam Mayor." She said with an impish smile on her lips as she closed the door.


End file.
